1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved gas burner with only an internal flame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patent application FR 02/16401 teaches a gas burner with only an internal flame, of the type comprising:                a pot provided with an inlet for the mixture to be burnt; and        a cap that sits on top of said pot,said pot and said cap defining:        a central zone for combustion of said mixture to be burnt; and        a peripheral chamber that extends around said central zone and communicates with said inlet,said burner further comprising:        a plurality of passageways for making said mixture flow from said peripheral chamber toward said central zone; and        a deflector that extends into at least part of said chamber.        
Although it does have a number of indubitable advantages, this burner is not entirely satisfactory.
This is because it has been observed that, when in use, the flame is not distributed uniformly around the central zone (or “chimney”) and that it is quite unstable, that is to say its flow fluctuates over the course of time.